The present invention relates to a device disposing apparatus for a mobile body in which disposing means for disposing therein audio devices and video reproducing devices to be mounted on a mobile body such as a motor vehicle is provided in a position between a driver""s seat and a front-passenger""s seat.
FIG. 46 is a schematic drawing showing an arrangement inside a vehicle compartment of a conventional motor vehicle.
Referring to FIG. 46, reference numeral 1 denotes an instrument panel provided in a front inside the vehicle compartment, reference numeral 2 audio devices such as a radio receiver, a cassette tape deck, a compact disc (CD) player, or the like, reference numeral 3 a dashboard provided in a central upper part of the instrument panel 1, reference numeral 4 a steering wheel provided on the right side of the instrument panel 1, and reference numeral 5 front seats which are made up of a driver""s seat 5a and a front passenger""s seat 5b arranged in the right and left positional relationship.
Reference numeral 6 denotes a central console box disposed in a position between the driver""s seat 5a and the front passenger""s seat 5b. 
Conventionally, the audio devices 2 are arranged, as the dominant influence of the times, to be disposed in the center 1a of the instrument panel 1.
However, with the recent spreading of navigation apparatuses, various devices are gradually emerging, i.e.,: an arrangement in which a navigation apparatus main body (not shown) is disposed under the front-side seat such as the driver""s seat or the front passenger""s seat and a display for displaying thereon the map information outputted from the navigation apparatus is disposed in the neighbourhood of the center of the instrument panel 1; an arrangement in which the space for disposing the audio devices is made smaller and the display is disposed in a central upper part of the instrument panel 1, i.e., is buried inside the dashboard 3; and an arrangement in which the instruments which show the state of a brake system and are conventionally disposed on the side of the driver""s seat of the instrument panel 1 are disposed in the center of the instrument panel 1. This kind of arrangements are going to dominating influence of the times in the future.
In addition, in disposing the display, there is appeared an arrangement in which the display is disposed in the central upper part of the instrument panel 1, i.e., is buried inside the dashboard 3, or an arrangement in which the display is provided on a head rest, which forms an upper part of the driver""s seat 5a or the front-passenger""s seat 5b, through a supporting part.
There is further appeared an arrangement in which a monitor fixed to the intermediate of the ceiling which corresponds to the neighbourhood of an intermediate between the front seats and the rear seats so that the rear-seat passengers can display the images such as a television set, a video, a digital versatile disk (DVD), or the like, by using the monitor.
Under such a background, in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 297391/1998 an arrangement is disclosed in which the switches for the audio devices, an air conditioner, or the like, which used to be disposed in the center of the instrument panel 1 are provided in the central console 6 which is disposed between the driver""s seat and the front-passenger""s seat.
FIG. 47 is a schematic diagram showing a purview thereof.
Referring to FIG. 47, reference numeral 1 denotes an instrument panel provided in a front inside the vehicle compartment, reference numeral 3 a dashboard provided in a central upper part of the instrument panel 1, reference numeral 4 a steering wheel provided on the right side of the instrument panel 1, and reference numeral 5 front seats which are made up of a driver""s seat 5a and a front passenger""s seat 5b arranged in the right and left positional relationship.
Reference numeral 6 denotes a central console box disposed in a position between the driver""s seat 5a and the front-passenger""s seat 5b, reference numeral 7 a gearshift lever provided in the central lower part of the instrument panel 1 and reference numeral 8 a display provided in a central upper part of the instrument panel 1.
As shown in FIG. 48, the central console box 6 is provided with a lid 6a, and a housing to be opened and closed by this lid 6a is formed inside the central console box 6.
In a part of the front of the central console box 6, there is provided a switch disposing part 9 which is formed into a recessed shape. A remote control unit 10 is removably fit into this switch disposing part 9.
the arrangement thus constructed as above described makes it possible for the passenger seated in the driver""s seat or in the front-passenger""s seat to readily operate the switches while keeping an ordinarily seated posture.
Further, in Japanese Utility Model Registration Application No. 86638/1992 (Published Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Registration Application No. 49220/1994), a carriage case for carrying, in the back and forth direction in a bus compartment, facilities for service to the passengers such as a television receiver, a heater/refrigerator, or the like, as well as articles such as foods and drinks for the passengers.
FIG. 49 is a schematic diagram showing an arrangement of the apparatus and FIG. 50 is a sectional view showing a state where the television receiver is housed inside the carriage case.
Referring to FIGS. 49 and 50, reference numeral 21 denotes a display of the television receiver which is disposed in one surface of the carriage case 25 (to be mentioned in more detail later), reference numeral 22 the bus as a mobile body, reference numerals 23 seats disposed inside the bus 22, reference numeral 24 a rail provided substantially in the center of the ceiling of the bus 22, reference numeral 25 the carriage case which is movably suspended from the rail 24, and reference numeral 26 a roller by which the carriage case 25 is slidably supported by the rail 24.
The arrangement thus constructed as described above easily moves the carriage case containing therein facilities for service to the passengers such as the television receiver, or the like, as well as articles for the passengers such as foods and drinks inside the bus compartment. When the facilities and the foods and drinks are not needed, the carriage case is out of sight of the passengers. The articles such as foods and drinks can, at the same time, be easily distributed to each of the passengers.
Still further, in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 78693/1999, a monitoring apparatus for a vehicle is disclosed in which a monitor is disposed inside a room mirror main body in a motor vehicle.
FIG. 51 is an exploded perspective view showing an arrangement of a purview of the apparatus, FIG. 52 is a sectional view showing a section of a purview thereof, and FIG. 53 is an explanatory drawing showing an example of display on a purview.
In these FIGS. 51, 52 and 53, the room mirror main body 30 is disposed on a ceiling surface inside the vehicle compartment in front of the driver""s seat in the vehicle body. This room mirror main body 30 has a function of a rear-view mirror to reflect the rear of the vehicle body and a capability as a rear monitor of a rear-imaging camera which images the rear of the vehicle body. It is made up of a casing 31, a monitor 32, a half-mirror 33, a frame 34 and an arm 35. Once the power source of the monitor 32 is switched on, when the vehicle is put in reverse gear, an image is displayed on the monitor 32 as shown in FIG. 53. In FIG. 53, the display is divided into two screens of the right and the left. The right screen displays the backward image picked up by the camera and the left screen displays the remarks to be noted.
The arrangement, by looking at the image from the rear-imaging camera, makes it possible to visually check the rear of the vehicle body.
Still further, in the conventional motor vehicle, the rear-view mirror (room mirror) is mounted on the ceiling near the driver""s seat. In checking the rear of the motor vehicle when passing another car ah ad or changing lanes, the driver can check the rearward state by looking at the reflection of the rear view on the rear-view mirror. In case there is an obstacle that comes in the backward view inside the vehicle compartment behind the rear-view mirror, it is sometimes difficult to check the rear with the rear-view mirror. For example, where a lot of luggage is loaded behind the driver""s seat such as in a delivery truck, the rear view is often obstructed by the luggage between the rear-view mirror and a window at the back of the vehicle (rear window).
Under such a background, an apparatus has been proposed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 71939/1992 solve the above-described problem.
FIG. 54 is an explanatory drawing showing a purview as disclosed in this application.
In FIG. 54, the apparatus includes an imaging device (not shown) disposed in the rear of the vehicle at a position to secure the wide vehicle""s rear scope of view; the display 41 disposed on a ceiling of the vehicle which displays thereon the image picked up by the imaging device toward a windshield; and a reflecting mirror 42 which reflects the image projected by this display 41 so as to come it to the driver""s scope of view. Having been taken such an arrangement, even if the rear scope of view is obstructed by luggage or the like inside the vehicle compartment, the driver can always see the rear view.
On the other hand, the rear check apparatus with a display which is in the rear-seat passenger""s disposal seated inside the vehicle compartment, is proposed in a Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 129815/1999. As shown in FIG. 55. In this FIG. 55, the apparatus is made up of a reverse switch 51 which is switched on when a reverse gear of the vehicle is operated; a charge-coupled device (CCD) camera 52 which images the rearward dead spot of the vehicle; an antenna 53 for receiving television broadcasting; a television tuner 54; a television operating switch 55 for the rear-seat passengers; a liquid crystal display 56 disposed in a position near a ceiling in an intermediate between the front seats and the rear seats; a display drive part 57 which supports this liquid crystal display from the ceiling of the vehicle and is made up of an electric motor for rotatably driving the screen of the liquid crystal display to the driver""s seat side and to the rear-seat passengers side; and a control part 58 for controlling the operation of each of these devices.
Having been taken such an arrangement, in a vehicle in which the rear and sides of the vehicle can be checked from inside the vehicle through the window glasses, when the driver moves the vehicle back, while looking backward, he/she may change his/her eyes to the display, whereby he/she can the dead angle behind the vehicle by visually checking the contents of the display. This reduces the driver""s burden imposed on the rearward check at the time of moving the vehicle back.
Further, when going out by a motor vehicle, it is not seldom avail himself of shopping. Receipts to be handed over by shops"" salesclerks in shopping are brought home for use in domestic bookkeeping, and a memo is made of a favorite shop, if any.
In addition, when try to set a favorite place in a navigation apparatus as a destination by consulting sight-seeing guide books, or the like, a user has to successively operate the menu screen formed by several structured screens.
The conventional audio devices and video reproducing devices for a motor vehicle are mounted and fixed inside the motor vehicle as described above. In other words, mostly, they are disposed near the center of the instrument panel so as to be removable. The arrangement thus constructed as above has a limited space for disposition of the center of the instrument panel. Therefore, it is necessary to carefully select the devices to be disposed in this space. In particular, for a user who wishes to use various kinds of audio devices and video reproducing devices inside the motor vehicle, one has to submit to a poor convenience such as a limited freedom in selection.
Still further, since the audio devices are disposed in the center of the instrument panel, the changes of the cassette tapes, digital audio tapes (DATs), CDs, mini discs (MDs), DVDs, or the like, as well as the setting operations of each of the devices, or setting a plurality of devices can be made only by the passengers seated in the front seats, i.e., the driver""s seat and the front-passenger""s seat. The others who a reseated in seats other than the front seats, i.e., the passengers seated in the rear seats cannot perform the above-described operations while seating. Therefore, the rear passengers encounter in convenience.
Still further, in an apparatus in which the display means for displaying thereon the visible information from the video reproducing apparatus, or the like, is disposed in the center of the instrument panel, although the passengers in the front seats have a high visibility, the passengers in the rear seats are far from the display means, resulting in a lower visibility.
In addition, since the operating means for the audio devices and video reproducing devices are ordinarily constituted integral with the devices, when one wishes to operate them, it is obliged to stretch his hand toward the center of the instrument panel. Besides, the rear-seat passengers cannot as much as access to them, and even the front-seat passengers must change their posture from the one deeply reclined on the seats to the one slouching before operating them, disabling an expectation of easy operation.
Exceptionally, there are rarely existed in which the operating means are separated from the devices in the form of remote controllers (hereinafter referred to as a remocon). This kind of arrangement, after having operated the remote controllers, they are often left detached from its housing. Since the remote controllers are ordinarily small in size, the operating means sometimes missing and, when he/she operates the devices, the remote controllers must be looking for.
Still further, since the audio devices and the video reproducing devices are disposed in the center of the instrument panel and are fixed in position where wiring connection is done inside the instrument panel, the instrument panel having the narrow space compels the number of devices to be disposed therein to be limited. In disposing the devices, therefore, they must be carefully selected, providing a little possibility of mounting various devices and undergoing inconvenience.
In addition, in the center of the instrument panel, there are provided, together with the display means, the operating means as a touch-panel or the like for operating the displayed contents on the display means. In operating this operating means, one must change his posture from the one deeply reclined on the seat to the posture slouching before operating, or he/she must stretch his/her hand, disabling an expectation of an easy operation.
Further, among the mobile bodies, in case the space between the seats serves as a passage for the passengers like in a bus, nothing can be disposed on the floor because they obstruct the passage of the passengers.
On the other hand, there are rarely existed in which a television receiver is suspended from a rail provided on the ceiling of a bus so as to be movable back and forth inside the bus. However, no attention has been paid to the relationship between the positions of the seats disposed inside the vehicle compartment and the movement stopping positions of the television receiver. Therefore, the user must switch off the television receiver for adjusting the position thereof so that the position accommodates to the seat in which the user is seated whenever he/she looks at the television receiver. Therefore, the user encounters inconvenience.
Further, even when the rear-seat passengers do not look at the television receiver, it is always independently disposed. Therefore, it obstructs the passengers such as the driver.
In case there is a projected object in the ceiling behind a room mirror, this projected object shuts off the rear view behind the room mirror. The driver has a difficulty in checking the rear, and this kind of situation occurs not only at the time of moving back but also at the time of starting an ordinary running, changing the lanes, or tuning to the right/left while running, i.e., when one should check the back.
However, a conventional arrangement includes a display which projects the image picked up by the imaging device on the ceiling of the driver""s seat of the vehicle toward the windshield; and the reflecting mirror which reflects the image picked up by this imaging device so as to come it to the driver""s scope of view. Therefore, when the rear image is looked at by the reflecting mirror, he/she always looks at the rear image picked up by the imaging device. Even when there is no luggage in the rear seats inside the vehicle compartment, i.e., even in case the rear scope of view is good, the imaging device and the display are in operation. Therefor, the electric power consumes, leading to be the battery""s running down.
Still furthermore, an arrangement is conventionally employed in which, when the driver backs the vehicle, he must change his eyesight, while looking backward of the vehicle, to the display provided near the ceiling in the intermediate between the front seats and the rear seats so that he can confirm by looking at the displayed contents. Therefore, there is required a display drive part to rotatably drive the direction of the screen of the display to the side of the driver""s seat and to the side of the rear-seat passengers, resulting in a problem in that the number of parts becomes large.
In addition, at the time of reversing the vehicle, even when the rear seat passengers are enjoying the contents of the display which is provided near the ceiling in the intermediate between the front seats and the rear seats, the screen of the display must be rotated to the side of the driver""s seat, with the result that the rear seat passengers cannot use the screen of the display during that period of time. There was therefore a problem in that the convenience of the rear seat passengers becomes poor.
Further, there was a problem in that it is complicated and troublesome to keep in good order and to process the information such as the receipts to be received at the time of shopping when going out by a motor vehicle.
Still furthermore, the user must read out the address of a favorite shop from the receipt or from the sightseeing guide book or to make the setting of the address, or the like, by the user""s operation of the navigation apparatus. There was therefore a problem in that the operation is complicated and troublesome.
The present invention has been made to solve the above and other problems and has an object of obtaining a device disposing apparatus for a mobile body comprising a disposing means which is provided in a position between a driver""s seat and a front-passenger""s seat in the mobile body and in which desired devices are disposed; a guide means for guiding the disposing means so as to be movable in a back and forth direction of the mobile body; a moving means for moving the disposing means along the guide means based on a command; a memory means having stored therein each of seat positions of a plurality of seats provided in the mobile body and a movement set value for positioning the disposing means to a predetermined position by the moving means, the seat positions and the movement set value being stored with a correlation to each other; an operating means for outputting a command signal so as to move the disposing means; a set value selecting means for selecting a predetermined movement set value from the memory means based on a command from the operating means; and a movement control means for controlling such that the moving means moves the disposing means along the guide means to the predetermined position based on the movement set value selected by the set value selecting means whereby, only by operating, the troublesome setting operation of the disposing means is not required and the user""s convenience is improved.
Further, the present invention has an object of obtaining a device disposing apparatus for a mobile body further comprising a display means adapted to be housed inside, or to be projected from, the disposing means, wherein the memory means stores therein, together with the movement set value, a display means projection set value which is set with a correlation to each of the seats as to whether the display means shall be projected or not, wherein the set value selecting means selects the predetermined movement set value and the display means projection set value from the memory means, and wherein the movement control means moves the disposing means by the moving means along the guide means for positioning to the predetermined position based on the movement set value and the display means projection set value selected by the set value selecting means and controls the display means so as to be projected to a predetermined position or to be housed whereby, only by operating, the setting of the display means together with the disposing means is appropriately positioned with a correlation to the seat position, with the result that no troublesome setting operation is required and the user""s convenience is further improved.
Further, the present invention has an object of obtaining a device disposing apparatus for a mobile body, wherein the display means comprises an angle adjusting means to enable to adjust an angle thereof relative to a supporting means which supports the display means when the display means is projected from the disposing means, whereby the adjustment to suit the physical shape of the user can be freely made and the convenience of the apparatus is improved.
Further, the present invention has an object of obtaining a device disposing apparatus for a mobile body, wherein the disposing means comprises a device operation control means which operates a predetermined device and which is adapted to be projected from a surface of a casing of the disposing means, wherein the memory means stores therein, together with the movement set value, a device operation control means projection set value which is set with a correlation to each of the seats as to whether the device operation control means shall be projected or not, wherein the set value selecting means selects the predetermined movement set value and the device op ration control means projection set value from the memory means, and wherein the movement control means moves the disposing means by the moving means along the guide means for positioning to the predetermined position based on the movement set value and the device operation control means projection set value selected by the set value selecting means and controls the device operation control means so as to be projected to a predetermined position or to be housed, whereby the convenience of the user is further improved.
Still furthermore, the present invention has an object of obtaining a device disposing apparatus for a mobile body, wherein a housing space is formed under equipment disposed in a front of the mobile body so as to house at least a part of the disposing means, and wherein the guide means is adapted to guide the disposing means into the housing space, whereby the limited space inside the mobile body can be effectively utilized.
Furthermore, the present invention has an object of obtaining a device disposing apparatus for a mobile, further including a second operating means for each of the seats provided in the mobile body and wherein, when the moving means moves to position the disposing means along the guide means, a command is given by one of the operating means and the second operating means whereby, even when the operating means is difficult of operation, the operation can be easily performed so that the operability of the apparatus is further improved.
Furthermore, the present invention has an object of obtaining a device disposing apparatus for a mobile body, wherein the disposing means comprises a housing for housing therein a display means, the display means being disposed so as to be projected from the disposing means, wherein the memory means stores therein, together with the movement set value, a display means projection set value which is set with a correlation to each of the seats as to whether the display means shall be projected or not, wherein the set value selecting means selects the predetermined movement set value and the display means projection set value from the memory means, and wherein the movement control means moves the disposing means by the moving means along the guide means for positioning to the predetermined position based on the movement set value and the display means projection set value selected by the set value selecting means and controls the display means so as to be projected to a predetermined position or to be housed and, when the display means is guided into the housing space, the display means is housed inside the disposing means so as to display only by a display disposed in a front of the mobile body, whereby the troublesome operations such as positioning become needless and, when the display means in the disposing means is not used, the display means can be housed so that the limited space is effectively utilised, the operability of the apparatus is further improved, and the convenience of the user is further improved.
Furthermore, the present invention has an object of obtaining a device disposing apparatus for a mobile body including a disposing means which is provided in a position between a driver""s seat and a front-passenger""s seat in the mobile body and in which desired devices are disposed, the disposing means including a display means which is housed inside, or to be projected from, the disposing means and a device operation control means which is adapted to be projected from a surface of a casing of said disposing means to thereby operate a predetermined device; a guide means for guiding the disposing means so as to be movable in a back and forth direction of the mobile body; a moving means for moving the disposing means along the guide means based on a command; a memory means having stored therein each of seat positions of a plurality of seats provided in the mobile body, a movement set value of the disposing means for positioning the disposing means to a predetermined position by the moving means, a display means projection set value to set as to whether the display means shall be projected or not, and a device operation control means projection set value to set as to whether the device operation control means shall be projected or not, the seat positions and the set values being stored with a correlation to one another; a set value selecting means for selecting a predetermined movement set value, a predetermined display means projection set value, and a predetermined device operation control means projection set value from the memory means based on the command, and a movement control means which controls such that the moving means moves the display means along the guide means to a predetermined position and that the display means and the device operation control means are projected to a predetermined position or housed inside the disposing means based on the movement set value, the display means projection set value, and the device operation control means projection set value selected by the set value selecting means, whereby the setting operation for positioning becomes needless when it is desired to operate or display the troublesome disposing means, and the operability and the convenience of the apparatus are further improved, and the convenience of the user is also further improved.
Still furthermore, the present invention has an object of obtaining a device disposing apparatus for a mobile body including a disposing means which is provided in a position between a driver""s seat and a front-passenger""s seat in the mobile body and in which desired devices are disposed, the disposing means including a display means which is housed inside, or to be projected from, the disposing means and a device operation control means which is adapted to be projected from a surface of a casing of the disposing means to thereby operate a predetermined device; the mobile body having in a front thereof a housing space into which at least a part of the disposing means is capable of being housed; a guide means for guiding the disposing means so as to be movable in a back and forth direction of the mobile body and be capable of guiding the disposing means up to the housing space; a moving means for moving the disposing means along the guide means based on a command; a memory means having stored therein each of seat positions of a plurality of seats provided in the mobile body, a movement set value of the disposing means for positioning the disposing means to a predetermined position by the moving means, a display means projection set value to set as to whether the display means shall be projected or not, and a device operation control means projection set value to set as to whether the device operation control means shall be projected or not, the seat positions and the set values being stored with a correlation to one another; a set value selecting means for selecting a predetermined movement set value, the display means projection set value, and the device operation control means projection set value from the memory means based on the command; a movement control means which controls such that the moving means moves the display means along the guide means to a predetermined position and that the display means and the device operation control means are projected to a predetermined position or housed inside the disposing means based on the movement set value, the display means projection set value, and the device operation control means projection set value selected by the set value selecting means wherein, when the display means is guided by said moving means into the housing space, the display means is housed inside the disposing means so as to display only by a display disposed in a front of the mobile body, whereby the setting operations for positioning can be eliminated when one wishes to perform the operation and display of the troublesome disposing means, with the result that the operability and the convenience of the apparatus are further improved and the convenience of the user is also further improved.
Furthermore, the present invention has an object of obtaining a device disposing apparatus for a mobile body, wherein an output signal of a device disposed in the disposing means is converted to a wireless signal and, based on this converted wireless signal, a predetermined information is displayed, when visible information is contained therein, on the display disposed in a front of the mobile body, whereby the visible information can be shared by all passengers, the range of using the apparatus can be increased, and the convenience of the apparatus can be further improved.
Still furthermore, the present invention has an object of obtaining a device disposing apparatus for a mobile body, wherein, when the disposing means is moved, the information to show the plurality of seat positions is displayed in a list, a desired seat is selected from the display in the list, a movement set value and a display means projection set value as well as a device operation control means projection set value according to this selected seat position are selected from said memory means, and the moving means moves to position the disposing means to the predetermined position of the guide means, whereby the setting operation can be made based on the displayed information so that the operation in an undue posture is avoided and that the operability of the apparatus can be further improved.
Furthermore, the present invention has an object of obtaining a device disposing apparatus for a mobile body, further including a seat occupant presence judging means for judging whether there is an occupant in each of the seats provided inside the mobile body, wherein the seat position is displayed on the display means if a judgement is made that there is an occupant by the judgement of the seat occupant presence judging means, whereby the selection can be made only from the seats in which there are seated passengers and that the time in making the selecting operation is shortened.
Still furthermore, the present invention has an object of obtaining a device disposing apparatus for a mobile body, further including seated passenger protection operation control means for performing a protecting operation control intended for a seat with a seated passenger among all the seats provided inside the mobile body, wherein information of only the seat that is an object of protecting operation by the seated passenger protection operation control means is displayed in the list on the display means, whereby the number of parts of the apparatus can be reduced by sharing the same constituting parts with the existing parts and that the cost can also be reduced.
A device disposing apparatus for a mobile body according to the pr sent invention includes disposing means which is provided in a position between a driver""s seat and a front-passenger""s seat in the mobile body and disposable desired devices; guide means for movably guiding the disposing means in a back and forth direction relative to the mobile body; moving means for moving the disposing means along the guide means based on a command; memory means having stored therein in correspondence with each of seat positions of a plurality of seats provided in the mobile body and a movement set value for positioning the disposing means to a predetermined position by the moving means; operating means for outputting a command signal so as to move the disposing means; set value selecting means for selecting a predetermined movement set value output from the memory means based on a command from the operating means; and movement control means for movement controlling such that the moving means moves the disposing means along the guide means to the predetermined position based on the movement set value selected by the set value selecting means. This disengages a user from the troublesome setting operation of the disposing means excepting an easy operation and improves the user""s convenience.
Further, a device disposing apparatus for a mobile body according to the present invention includes disposing means which is provided in a position between a driver""s seat and a front-passenger""s seat in the mobile body and disposes desired devices, the disposing means including display means which is housed inside thereof and projected therefrom, and device operation control means which is projected from a surface of a casing of the disposing means and operates a predetermined device; guide means for movably guiding the disposing means in a back and forth direction relative to the mobile body; moving means for moving the disposing means along the guide means based on a command; memory means having stored therein in correspondence with each of seat positions of a plurality of seats provided in the mobile body, a movement set value of the disposing means for positioning the disposing means to a predetermined position by the moving means, a display means projection set value to set as to whether the display means should be projected or not, and a device operation control means projection set value to set as to whether the device operation control means should be projected or not; set value selecting means for selecting a predetermined movement set value, predetermined display means projection set value, and predetermined device operation control means projection set value from the memory means based on the command, and movement control means which controls such that the moving means moves the disposing means along the guide means to the predetermined position and that the display means and the device operation control means are projected to a predetermined position or housed inside the disposing means based on the movement set value, the display means projection set value, and the device operation control means projection set value selected by the set value selecting means. This disengages a user from the troublesome operation of the disposing means and the setting operation for positioning when the user wishes to display, thereby improving the operability and the convenience of the apparatus and further the convenience of the user.
Still further, a device disposing apparatus for a mobile body according to the present invention includes disposing means which is provided in a position between a driver""s seat and a front-passenger""s seat in the mobile body and disposes desired devices, the disposing means including display means which is housed inside thereof and projected therefrom, and device operation control means which is projected from a surface of casing of the disposing means and operates a predetermined device, the mobile body has in a front thereof a housing space into which at least a part of the disposing means is housed, guide means for movably guiding the disposing means in a back and forth direction relative to the mobile body and guiding the disposing means to the housing space; moving means for moving the disposing means along the guide means based on a command; memory means having stored therein in correspondence with each of seat positions of a plurality of seats provided in the mobile body, a movement set value of the disposing means for positioning the disposing means to a predetermined position by the moving means, a display means projection set value to set as to whether the display means should be projected or not, and device operation control means projection set value to set as to whether the device operation control means should be projected or not; set value selecting means for selecting a predetermined movement set value, the display means projection set value, and the device operation control means projection set value from the memory means based on the command; movement control means which controls such that the moving means moves the disposing means along the guide means to a predetermined position and that the display means and the device operation control means are projected to a predetermined position or housed inside the disposing means based on the movement set value, the display means projection set value, and the device operation control means projection set value selected by the set value selecting means wherein, when the display means is guided by the moving means to the housing space, the display means is housed inside the disposing means so as to display only by a display disposed in a front of the mobile body. This disengages a user from the troublesome operation of the disposing means and the setting operation for positioning when the user wishes to display, thereby improving the operability and the convenience of the apparatus and further the convenience of the user.